bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Galeforce's Wrath/Lost Souls: Chapter 22
I opened my eyes, to find myself lying in the middle of the street, right where I was before I passed out. My muscles were sore, most likely from being on the ground for so long. I stretched, and picked myself off of the ground. I stood up straight and stretched again. Ayra walked over to me, a look of annoyance on her face. "Never do that again! You could've gotten killed if there were any more monsters!" She yelled at me. I cringed at her sudden harsh tone, but I knew that she was right. If there were other monsters, I would have gotten mauled, or slain, or eaten, or any other sort of death-related thing. She shook her head, and apologized for yelling at me. I didn't know why she'd apologize, as I'd do the same thing myself if somebody had wiped themselves out before they were sure that there were no enemies nearby. We both left the village a few minutes later, and walked through the desert towards the Tower of Morgan. Now, this area seemed more like a wasteland than a desert, but I had no idea what to expect. We fought the occasional "salamander" as ayra called the red dragon-like monsters that we usually defeated without any effort. The other monsters that we ran into were humanoid monsters with wings that ayra called "harpies." The first time that we encountered the monsters, the guide that I had in my pocket glowed, and I found out that there was a monster index in the back of the book. The list was mostly blank, with the exception of several monsters and units. On top of that, the book had seemed to become newer, in a way, as it had lost all signs of wear and tear. We were able to get through the wasteland by the end of the day. As the sun began to set, my legs ached from the long walk, and I was a bit annoyed that we hadn't gotten to the tower already, though only a few days had passed since we defeated the juggernaut and entered Morgan. I pushed myself to keep walking, as a huge shrine or temple of sorts towered above us. Ayra and I finally made it to the structure after another ten minutes of walking. After inspecting the area to see if there were any monsters, and we found none. I volunteered for first watch, but ayra said that I should rest. I gladly obliged, and I was kinda confused at how she had gone on so long without sleeping and wasn't affected by it. At least two days had gone by since she last rested, and she seemed fine. I fell asleep, and woke up early the next morning. I looked at ayra, who had been up for a third night, and was still fine. She can't be human, since it's nearly impossible to go on that long without even taking a nap and be a sharp as you would while you were well rested. I decided to not ask her in the case that I'd look stupid. We both went back to walking, passing through the temple and adding on to my unit guide. Nothing of note happened, so we continued on. Soon, we came across a destroyed chapel. It was massive, and a dark presence emanated from within it's crumbling walls. Ayra and I entered cautiously, and walked through the ruins. After fighting a few hordes of skeletons, we came across the exit. Before we could leave, though, a girl with purple hair and blue eyes stopped us. She said something in an unknown language, and began to sing. I immediately felt dizzy, and knew that the sing was putting me to sleep. Then, I remembered that units had their own special attacks, and that they would say something to activate them. I was running out of time, and then muttered "Dark's Influence." As soon as I said this, I felt my energy drop as several dark orbs made of maelstrom surrounded the unit, and all flew into her, and detonating, killing her instantly. I stepped back, surprised at how powerful the attack was. "Did you see that?!" I asked ayra excitedly. She nodded. "Yeah, and it was awesome." (Yay, short chapter :P) Category:Blog posts